Ohamechuuihou
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Hoy no habrá tormenta en el cielo, se repite en sus adentros Aomine, pero sí en las sabanas de su recamara con Kuroko navegando sus aguas.


**O**_hamechuuiho__**u**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

"Tampoco hoy, ¿eh?"

Se dijo al ver el cielo nocturno impactado por nubes que dentro de la noche lucen claras y se desvanecen como niebla en la nada.

El viento sopla, constante, firme y a ratos se alenta, volviéndose perezoso para enseguida golpear con destreza. Aturdiendo sus cambios. Los ruidos que se oyen a los alrededores no son producto del aire que trae consigo esa falsa tormenta, sino del choque entre las ramas de los árboles que los rodean. Pero Daiki no cree lo que piensa, porque él es capaz de escuchar los murmullos de la brisa fresca, que se adentran por sus orejas. Divirtiéndole sus propuestas.

Aomine mira el balón en sus manos, con las líneas gastadas y los callos que calzan su forma.

Le da vueltas, observando desinteresado para enseguida botarlo y acelerar en un instante el paso. Arqueando su cuerpo como un acróbata y danzando enérgico semejando a un falso Albrecht que renace entre el amor de Giselle. Puede sentir la adrenalina inyectarse en sus venas, rápida, violenta y entrar en un éxtasis que solo empieza.

Kuroko está atento, recuperando el aliento, a los pasos de un arte bizarro creados o más bien improvisados de Aomine. Tetsuya piensa en los motes dados desde que esa bella flor se abriera: _salvaje, aplastante, monstruoso, imparable, catastrófico_; y tantos otros que sabe hieren a Daiki.

Para Kuroko, que lo ha visto de cerca, y que conoce de sobra la ingenua y estúpida sonrisa de Aomine, las palabras que se escapan sin ser pensadas no son acertadas, distando de la correcta descripción que merece Daiki.

"_Es como un gato"_

Tetsu concluye, en sus adentros con mofa, curvando los labios en una diminuta pero significativa sonrisa. Al compararlo con un animal.

Sabe que en verdad Daiki es como la marea, que arremete bravía cuando sus aguas la asfixian. Y que también es capaz de arrullar los sentidos de un hombre cuando este se sienta a su lado a escucharla. Que es indomable por naturaleza, y desborda vitalidad casi religiosa. No cuestiona, solo actúa por instintos. Que es el reflejo nítido del cielo y que ilumina sus adentros como un enorme faro de fuego. Atrayendo su fulgor a un faldón de densas sombras.

Pero sobre todo que es lo que más ama.

Kuroko abre la boca cansado de no poder regular su estado.

"_No puedo, no puedo acostumbrarme todavía"_

Los parpados le pesan, siente como el cuerpo se desgana y las piernas le fallan. Cayéndose al igual que un niño.

"U-uh"

Un quejido, apagado, y las manos como la barbilla pegados al suelo, son el producto de su cansancio junto a su mala resistencia que con todos estos años no se ha tratado. El raspón le va a durar un rato, y seguro es que la entrenadora le regañará por ser tan descuidado.

"Oi, ¿qué haces, Tetsu?"

Aomine está de cuclillas a su lado, sosteniendo el balón en una de sus manos.

"Aomine-_kun"_

Es tan oportuno a veces, pero otras un verdadero fastidio.

"¿Podrías ayudarme a levantarme?"

Daiki tarda un par de segundos que a Tetsuya se le antojan horas, en alzarlo. El as de Touou se las arregla para poder cargarlo sin dejar el balón.

"Aomine-_kun, _agradezco que me ayudes pero, ¿podrías cargarme como a una persona normal y no como a un saco de papas?"

Daiki prácticamente lo tenía en uno de sus hombros, en la misma posición que en ocasiones usa cuando se siente con ánimos de cargar su mochila. Pero es que no se le ha cruzado por la cabeza otra forma más que esa. Después de todo no quiere deshacerse del balón, todavía.

"Ah"

Exclamando como si recién se enterara, y de hecho así es, maniobra con Kuroko y la pelota una manera más cómoda, para esa sombra, de llevarlos ha ambos.

"Detenla"

Encontrándola al entregarle el balón a Tetsuya y así poder sentarlo en sus brazos entrelazados.

"¿Alguna queja?"

Kuroko clava sus impávidos ojos en los oscuros de Daiki. Inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo.

"Sí"

Para poder admirarlo a detalle.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!"

Ha Aomine solo le da por arrugar la frente y torcer la boca.

"No quiero que Aomine-_kun _se tuerza el cuello"

Así que esa es su razón, una estúpida y jodidamente dulce. Su respuesta solo hace que Daiki dibuje una sonrisa ladeada y altanera.

"Entonces agáchate, Tetsu"

Ordenándole sin preocuparse por el gesto de profunda molestia en su compañero que igual hace lo que le pide.

Tetsuya no suelta el balón, pero si libera una de sus manos para apoyarse con cuidado y firmeza en el hombro de Aomine para acercar el rostro, curvar la espalda, y alcanzar la cara del as de Touou.

"Es incómodo"

Le dice, en secreto, con voz baja y un tanto abochornado desviando la mirada al tener en primer plano los ojos gatunos de Daiki mirándolo.

"Aguanta"

Otra orden que Kuroko quiere pensar se ha escuchado a sugerencia, pero es mentira y las ganas de estrellarle la pelota en la cara a Daiki es tentadora.

"Tetsu"

Le llama con ternura y un deseo sutilmente extremo. Kuroko duda un momento pero igual termina volviendo el rostro.

Sus ojos reflejan el deleite en Daiki y los de éste las ansias sosegadas de Tetsuya.

Un roce inicia, suave, despacio, que se acelera paso a paso entre ese par de labios. Kuroko entierra, sin quererlo, los dedos en la piel bronceada de esos hombros y en el plástico quemado de la bola de baloncesto.

Hoy no habrá tormenta en el cielo, se repite en sus adentros Aomine, pero sí en las sabanas de su recamara con Kuroko navegando sus aguas.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
